H2O: Just Add Water: Season 2: Episode 24: Three's Company
Three's Company is the 24th episode of Season 2 of H2O: Just Add Water. It premiered on March 7th, 2008. Plot Lewis and Charlotte meet up at Mako Island, and she shows him her control of her fire powers. Charlotte asks how much time the girls took to learn their powers, and Lewis says only a few weeks. Charlotte says she's better. Meanwhile, Zane is worried about Rikki because she won't explain why she isn't coming on their date. Later, at the JuiceNet Cafe, Charlotte tells the girls that Lewis' birthday is coming. Cleo suggests a party boat, but Charlotte refuses her idea and decides to arrange the surprise party, much to Rikki's chagrin. Later on, at Charlotte's house, Charlotte meets up with Annette, and suggests having Lewis' party at her house because of her beautiful garden. Annette asks Charlotte to bring the chairs from the pool room. Bringing the chairs, Charlotte notices water dripping from a broken pipe, and freezes it. Back at the cafe, Charlotte's micromanaging of food and music for the party annoys Rikki. She meets up with Zane at the marina, and explains she decided to take a break from Cleo, Emma and Charlotte. Meanwhile, Charlotte lies to Lewis she promised Annette to clean the pool and needs Lewis' help. At the beach, Rikki and Zane kiss, but Cleo and Emma show up. They try to make amends, asking Rikki to come to the party, but she refuses. Although Cleo and Emma beg, but she holds firm. The next day at Charlotte's house, Charlotte has invited her friends from the old school. Cleo, Emma and Ash (who was also invited to the party) ask about Lewis' friends. Charlotte's only explanation is that they're Lewis' friends. Lewis appears and is surprised. Charlotte introduces her friends to Lewis. When he asks Cleo and Emma where Rikki is, they explain that she has her own responsibilities. To keep Cleo and Emma from "ruining" the party, Charlotte asks them to bring the chairs from the pool room. As Cleo and Emma enter, Charlotte uses her powers to close the door, freeze the doorknob, and unfreezes the water pipe, flooding the room and turning Cleo and Emma into mermaids. Cleo realizes who's responsible, and gets mad. Meanwhile, Zane decides to go to Lewis' birthday although Rikki disagrees. Zane says Rikki can't give Charlotte the satisfaction of beating her. Back at the party, to keep Lewis from getting suspicious, Charlotte lies to him that Cleo and Emma left the party. Lewis becomes worried, as does Ash. In the pool room, Emma considers freezing the water, but Cleo points out that they'll be frozen also. Back at the cafe, Rikki receives a phone call from Ash about Cleo and Emma's "leaving" the party, to her concern. Cleo and Emma realize Rikki was right about Charlotte. While looking for Cleo and Emma, Ash overhears them, but is unable to open the door. Alarmed, the two try to talk him into leaving, still trying to protect their secret. Rikki and Zane show up as Ash tries to force the door. While Zane distracts him, Rikki shuts down the water and melts the knob. Entering the pool room, Rikki dries it and her friends off. Emma asks Rikki why she returned, and Rikki lies that she missed them. The other two tell Rikki that she was right about Charlotte, and Rikki decides to do something. Back at the party, Lewis gets bored and admits to Charlotte that he hates everything she planned. With that, music begins to play and everyone sees the party boat with Lewis' friends. Lewis asks Charlotte if this was also her idea, and Rikki explains this was hers, Emma and Cleo's, making him suspect that's why the other two vanished. Confronting Charlotte, the trio tell her that from now on, she's on her own. Trivia *The final episode where Emma and Cleo trust Charlotte *It is revealed in this episode that Rikki and Lewis like the same bands Allusions Notes * Song Featured: "Tonight" Quotes :Zane: Hey stranger! (to Rikki) ---- :Charlotte: Hey girls! :Cleo: Hi :Emma: Hey. :Rikki: Don't you ever knock? :Charlotte: Keep your hair on, I'm not staying. ---- :Rikki: Is that gonna take any longer? :Zane: What? No mermaid club? ---- :(Emma is about to freeze the leaking water) :Cleo: Don't do that! :Emma: Well I've gotta stop the water somehow! :Cleo: Freeze that and we'll be stuck here like two fish-flavored icicles! ---- :Emma: We know what you did and we're not gonna forget it. :Charlotte: I don't know what you're talking about. :Cleo: Oh, I think you do. :Emma: Just so you know, you're on your own from now on. Credits *Charlotte Watsford - Brittany Byrnes *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Emma Gilbert - Claire Holt *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Ash Dove - Craig Horner *Annette Watsford - Tiffany Lamb *Amber - Rebekah Madden-Fisher *School Friend - Lincoln Lewis Gallery File:Lewis' Birthday.jpg File:Seasontwo001.jpg File:Emma annoyed.jpg Video Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes